


Sea Foam

by Poptartkin9



Series: Pirate Campaign Side Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptartkin9/pseuds/Poptartkin9
Summary: If anyone else besides my players comes across this piece. I'm not explaining myself so enjoy reading this confusing fic I guess.
Series: Pirate Campaign Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894228





	Sea Foam

The lifeboat sways with the waves while I help pull the oars though the water. The salty wind nips at my skin while roaring past my fins, but it doesn't deter me. Strife, Tess, and I are currently out along the coast of Fraillin this early morning to scout out the Crown Reef's current position. Which is why the three of us are currently on this small life boat. Their crew has been causing issues for us these past couple years. So our captain thought it would be best to scout for precautions.

Reason being that the Crown Reef is even causing this much grief is because their captain has a vendetta against our member who goes by Flexibility who betrayed the captain of the Crown Reef's trust for joining our crew on the Leviathan. They have been trailing our ship throughout our excavation at sea recently and it's becoming a problem for our supplies and repairs. The Leviathan has yet to dock for repairs, but she is estimated to snap on us sooner rather than later, and we can't take chances with the Crown Reef in pursuit. We haven't had any sightings of them in the last week until now. 

It's been a rough week altogether with the powerful hag encounter and her minions. We barely scraped by with her and lost two members in the process. I shudder at the memory continuing to row strong. The three of us on this lifeboat are quiet as Strife and I row and Tess keeps watch. Personally, I think that this is a suicide mission. I don't know what the captain is thinking. Having the three of us out here in the open to scout out the enemy. I get that I can't see as far as Tess or as strong as Strife, but I know my abilities and I'm confident that I could have scouted them out from beneath the water without getting caught. I huff in mild frustration which caught Strife's attention. 

"You're not gonna start slacking on me now are you?"

I roll my eyes, " You wish, I have just about as much endurance as you. If anything you should be counting your blessings that I don't surpass your skills in a couple of years." I smirk over to him interested in what his reaction will be.

Strife only laughs, shaking his head."Whatever feeds your ego kid."

Not exactly the response I wanted, but he didn't disagree with me either so I'll call it a win.

Tess tells the two of us to quiet down as she concentrates on scanning the ocean's dim horizon and corners of the cliff side for potential danger. Strife and I just roll our eyes and continue rowing. 

It didn't take long to find the Crown Reef's ship. Barely 30 minutes pass when we pull the boat under a rather low pass and in the distance near land the ship can be spotted near shore in the chilly morning.

"Fuck they're close."Strife swears under his breath. 

I only nod in acknowledgment steeling my grip on the oars. Strife pipes up again.

"Well, since we know where the enemy is anchored, let's head back to tell captn, and go from there." 

It's the most logical decision, but Tess seemed to have something else in mind.

"Can you get us a bit closer?"

I stare up at her in shock. Was she serious? I look over to Strife and he looks just as lost at her question. I hear myself speak.

"I don't think thats a good idea Tess."

Strife shakes his head in bewilderment. "Definitely a bad idea at that. Lets head back. Common gills lets get rowing . Tess stands up from her perch and storms over right into Strife's space.

"This is our chance. You know they took Raven from me." Her voice sounded close to hysteria as she continues. 

"A woman with a kind heart and your best friend is she not?" She goes on. 

"Was! Was my best friend. Now she's dead, and you're not thinking straight! If we get any closer we'll end up just the same as her." Strife growls.

I bite the inside of my cheek at the argument before me. Tess is being unreasonable and the sooner we get out of the ships eye the better. 

I didn't have much time to dwell on that thought because suddenly a heavy gust of wind caught the lifeboat, surging us towards the ship, catching me off guard and I loose one of the oars in the process. I look up at the two and they look just as surprised. _They spotted us._ Was the last thing I thought before taking action. 

I instantly look over the edge of the lifeboat. Just as I thought. The water current is irregular and is guiding us straight towards the Cress. 

"Great, we're dealing with magic casters."

I say ironically as the two have come to the same conclusion. Tess looks over to me.

"Do you think you can stop us from getting closer?"

I doubt it, but I might as well try. I nod and close my eyes and begin to focus on the flow of the water below our boat. Mana charges at the tips of my fingers and I get a lock on the spell casters current. I concentrate on my breathing as I go through the motions of gaining control of the water around us. 

We are still surging strong towards the enemy who are closing our distance fast. I quickly overtake the currents controlled under us and we slow down for a moment. As if the water is displeased with my intervention a giant wave towers over our boat. Crashing over the three of us tipping the boat in the process. 

I choke on water for a moment, fully submerging myself under the waves and switch to my gills. Intaking a lungful of water I can now breath. I look around finding Tess and Strife above me treading near the surface of the ocean. I still for a second listening intently for any foreign echoes or other noises besides Strifes and Tesses splashing.

I hear distant laughing from above and feel the fast currents from my left. I look over to see two boats advancing quickly towards us. In that split second I cast gust of wind behind me launching the three of us whirling towards shore.

I whiz through the water just barely submerged below the surface hoping that I don’t catch a wave. Once we made it into chest deep water I call off the whirlpool. I quickly look behind to survey the boats gaining on us.

Strife sputters out water hurriedly standing up while I quickly follow suit. I notice Tess struggling to get up on her feet. Only then did I notice the pool of red spreading around her.

"Where's the wound?" I ask alarmed. The shouting of the enemies crew growing closer behind me. 

"My leg. That bed of coral shredded it." She grunts out while I sling my arm under her shoulder to hoist her up. Strife has practically made it to the shallows of the waters edge at this point. He hollers out at us looking alarmed. 

"Shit! Behind you!" 

Tess and I instantly look behind us. The small pull of mana surges within me when I summon my triton to parry an incoming attack.

The man growls at me like a feral dog bearing its teeth. I huff at him for such display of animosity. Keeping a steady grip on Tess. 

I take a chance to quickly glance behind the man's shoulder and find that four more if these goons were following closely behind. 

Tess winces, but she seems to have conjured up a spell as a burst of ice encases the man in front of us. 

The man yells at us in response and I waste no time throwing Tess over my shoulder to start sprinting towards shore. Normally, Tess would throw a hissy fit for such display of man handling towards her, but this special occasion keeps her quiet as she focuses on the four men following closely behind us.

I keep my eyes ahead of me. I can hear the spray of water getting closer from behind. 

"Get down!" 

Tess yells from over my shoulder. I instantly duck into a crouch. Water rises back up to my chest, and my legs begin to ache from the unbalanced weight of Tess. I hear something fly from above where we're standing, watching it whizz by to find it was a crossbow bolt. 

I look ahead in an attempt to make eye contact with Strife who’s just made it towards shore, but he has his back turned to me. I open my mouth in hopes to yell and get his attention, but whatever I was going to say was suddenly forgotten as I watch in horror what scene falls before my eyes.

The moment Strife’s boot landed onto dry sand. His feet begin to foam. He looks down alarmed at what was happening seeing as his hands begin to froth away as well. Strife turns to look into my eyes reflecting mine that are filled with fear. That was the last expression he cast before his form melted into sea foam all belongings he wore lay bare in the sand. 

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ My brain goes a mile a minute trying to piece together the event that just occurred. 

“Don’t slow down!” 

Tess yells over my shoulder in alarm.I vaguely hear her over the turmoil going through my head.

“Strife is dead.” 

I hear myself say through a choked sob. Tess looks over her shoulder towards the shore for a split second in confusion, and gasps. 

“The sea hag…” 

She recalls. I wasn’t there personally to slay the witch, but Tess was and I can hear her reciting nonsense to me along the lines of something like, “these people will never again know the touch of land and stay where they be at sea." 

“What does that even mean?!”

I shout hysterically at her sprinting along the shallow waters of the coast. The taste of foam begins to fill my mouth from the close proximity of the shore, and can practically hear the ragged breaths of the enemies from behind now. 

“Where cursed.”

She wails which turns into maniacal laughing. I choke down a scream as panic slowly drapes itself over the two of us. A burst of hot air singes the hairs at the back of my head and screaming instantly follows suit. 

MORE TBA


End file.
